the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Jyn Erso Twi'lek Transformation
Slave Jyn Erso Twi’lek Transformation Preface Lack of Twi'leks in the gender there are few stories of transformation from Human to Twi'leks on the Internet this genre has not been explored enough to not do fanficitons so I'll make this story some ideas for the story in the discussion good let's start with the story Chapter 1: The Ambush A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY... It is a moment of starvation and desperation for Jyn Erso. A year and a half before the battle of Yavin, she finds herself alone and penniless on the arid planet of Tatooine. Desperate for food, she has been forced to take extreme measures. A convoy delivering supplies and food moves through the streets of Mos Eisley, while Jyn anxiously awaits his moment to ambush ... when he sees a row of twi'leks Jyn peered around the corner of a sandstone building she was using as cover. The shipment slowly floated through the busy street market. Jyn was so hungry she had to breath slowly in order to keep herself from shaking. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her blaster pistol, and aimed it across the street at the gas tank she had set up earlier. Once the convoy was in position she took a deep breath to steady herself then fired at the tank. The tank exploded into a massive fireball that knocked the convoy over, resulting in the contents spilling all over the marketplace. A couple weequay guards stepped up to recover some of the goods that had slipped. his moment Jyn came out of cover with her baton and quickly knocked out the guards. She picked up as much food and credits as she could carry and started to run from the scene. As she ran something caught her feet causing her to trip and fall. she looked down to notice a tether had wrapped around her feet. She followed the tether with her eyes to a large figure in green mandalorian armor. "Where do you think you're going ?" the mandalorian said, "Get up". Jyn did what he was told reluctantly and turned around. The mandalorain then placed electric handcuffs around her wrists and pushed her forward to walk. Jyn was taken to a speeder that the mandalorain flew to a mysterious sandstone castle in the middle of the Dune Sea. The Mandalorian marched Jyn through the castle until they reached a large room full of characters who looked suspicious. Jyn's eyes widened when she saw the monstrous form sitting on a pedestal and soon discovered where it was exactly. The huge Jabba the Hutt said something in Hutteese that his silver protocol droid proceeded to translate. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt demands to know why you brought this street garbage to your guests," the protocol droid asked. "Mighty Jabba," said the Mandalorian, "This woman sabotaged your convoy and attempted to steal your belongings." The droid translated for Jabba, who then replied in Hutteese, who then translated the droid: "The mighty Jabba the Hutt asks to know why. You tried to steal what is from Jabba. " "Great Jabba," Jyn said, "I have no money, no food, no way to survive, I just hope you can forgive me now." Jabba contemplated for a moment after the droid translated it. Then he responded with his foreign language booming. "The great Jabba has a proposal for you." Recently, Jabba has had to "convert" some of his "employees." Jabba is willing to offer you a new life. Jabba contemplated for a moment after the droid translated it. Then he responded with his foreign language booming. "The great Jabba has a proposal for you." Recently, Jabba has had to "convert" some of his "employees." Jabba is willing to offer you a new life. What is the job? "Jyn asked," Be the Twi'lek slave of Jabba for two months or as long as necessary. "Jyn was momentarily shocked by the proposal, but when she thought about it she saw no other way out of the situation. “Jabba there is one problem” Jyn asked ”What is that my slave?” Replied Jabba “I’m not a Twi’lek” said Jyn “We can fix that, go with Bib fortuna” Jabba laughed Chapter 2: Jyn’s transformation When Bib Fortuna had taken Jyn into a room with all sorts of equipment, he pulled out a syringe with blue liquid inside. “This will be permanent“, said Bib as he slid the needle into Jyn. Bib stood back as John started to have a spasm, her tits tripled in size, her skin turned blue and her hair fell off and was replaced with the forehead of a Twi’lek. The transformation was complete, Jyn was now a twi’lek for the rest of her life. Jyn was taken to Jabba’s throne room where she was asked to dance. Jyn got up on stage and started to dance in the most sexual way known to her in front of Jabba's court. Jyn was getting used to her new blue skin. after the transformation, Jyn had been made to were a silver bikini top and a long black loin cloth /skirt that only covered her ass and pussy. The music stopped and she ceased dancing. The crowd in the hall cheered and whistled at her performance. Jyn slunk into the back room where she was permitted a break in between each dance number. While sitting there Bib Fortuna entered and began speaking to Jyn. "You know Jabba wishes nothing more than to sleep with you, but there is a custom here where Jabba must offer his slave to the best bounty hunter to show his appreciation".Jyn was repulsed both by the idea of having sex with Jabba and one of his bounty hunters, but knew that otherwise would mean her end."Which bounty hunter am I giving the pleasure?" she asked with a repulsed tone. "Boba Fett, the Mandalorian". Jyn walked out of the room and moved through the crowd towards the back corner where Fett stood."Jabba has requested that you have the honour of sleeping with me first" Jyn said. Boba Fett looked at the girl up and down, noticing every curve of her sexy body. Boba usually declined such an honour, but standing there so close to her was starting to make him sweat more than usual in his armour."As you wish" Boba replied. Jyn and Boba retreated into one of the private rooms and locked the door behind them. Boba began removing his armour starting with his helmet. The more pieces he removed the more Jyn began to notice his body was very fit and covered in battle scars. The more Jyn found herself attracted to this bounty hunter, she realized that if she was going to be doing nothing but having sex for a month and a half she might as well try to enjoy some of it. With Boba's clothes removed and Jyn standing there in her skimpy outfit, they both felt their hearts beating within their chests. Boba pulled Jyn in close and planted his lips on hers. With their lips locked and furiously making out, they both let their hands roam over each other's toned bodies. Boba grabbed Jyn by her perfectly formed ass and pulled her in, pressing his hard cock against the thin fabric covering her vagina. Jyn pulled back from the kiss and pushed Boba onto the bed sitting in the middle of the room. Jyn then straddled Boba and removed the skirt covering her pussy. "If we're doing this, I'm in charge" Jyn proclaimed. Jyn lowered herself onto Boba's hard dick. His cock filled her tight wet pussy completely. She let out a soft moan as she started to pound herself onto Boba. Knowing that Boba wanted more, she slowly and seductively pulled off her bikini, revealing her round tits. Boba's hands immediately grabbed them and began massaging them as she rode him. Jyn's gorgeous body was beaded with sweat from head to toe. She moaned uncontrollably and called out Boba's name. She started riding him faster and faster, to which Boba responded by massaging her breasts harder and with more passion. The rhythm of her thrusts and loud moans came in unison, becoming stronger and stronger. Jyn's eyes began rolling back into her head as she gasped for air. She steadied herself by holding Boba's hands which were squeezing her breasts.Jyn arched her hips forward and leaned her head back as she shrieked in passion signifying her orgasm. Jyn's body was limp as Boba lifted her off of him. Boba turned her around and placed her face down on the bed. He admired her perfectly round ass and started spanking it with all his force. When it had turned red Jyn turned her head smiling and said: " Is that the best you got?". Boba leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'll show you what I've got". He then thrust his hips forward into her ass and began rhythmically pounding into her. He reached his hands to her front and began pulling on her breasts for leverage. Boba began pounding into Jyn's ass harder and harder as she moaned once again. Boba was transfixed on fucking the woman's sweat-beaded body. His hands squeezed her round breasts within time of each pounding into her ass. Jyn's moans became grunts of pain as Boba's dick started penetrating further into her than anyone before. Through her shouts of pain, Jun yelled "That's it! Now you've got it! Don't stop!" she shouted. "Say my name" Boba commanded. "Boba" she moaned. "Louder! I want to hear you scream!". "Oh Boba! Fuck me!" she shouted. Boba gave it all he got. He viciously groped her ripe tits and fucked her amazing ass like an animal. Jyn screamed at the top of her lungs his name 'Boba'. A gust of semen spurted out of Boba's dick and filled up Jyn's ass. Boba removed himself from on top of the woman and laid back on the bed. Jyn crawled over to him and rested her head on the bounty hunter's chest. They stayed there together trying to catch their breaths until they eventually fell asleep together in that dark steamy room.